Rise of The Newest Guardian: Rapunzel
by lollipopstar1234
Summary: I am 318 years old, 301 years ago I ran away to see the lanterns up close for my 18th birthday with a man that could have been my soul mate. But everything started to go wrong when Mother Gothel or my so called mother found out and killed him. And now I work Pitch Black wanting revenge on the guardians. I am Rapunzel! The lost princess of the kingdom of Corona.
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting Me: Rapunzel

Rapunzel's P.O.V.

"boy are the guardians are in for the surprise of their lives today," pitch said as he untied my hands and feet. "with your healing powers,Rapunzel, we can create a better army, heal them in 5 seconds flat, and it was thanks to your dear, sweet mother." Pitch said as he pinched my cheek. It has been a whole year since mother Gothel sold me to Pitch Black. But it has been 306 years go that I was turned immortal, 311 years ago that I had ran away to see the lanterns with who turned out to be the love of my life and after Mother Gothel found out everything when down hill from there, Mother killed him, the man that at first was just my guide at first but turned into the love of my life after he came and tried to rescue me, he thought that cutting my hair would have broken the curse (as I told him but I haven't trusted him yet and told him a lie and said if my hair was cut it would turn brown and looses it's power), but he died thinking it was true and until the day I die which isn't very likely I will never ever forgive myself and when I thought things couldn't get any worse, Gothel found a potion to turn her young forever so she could get rid of me, she said I was a thorn in her side and sold me to Pitch Black and now here I am working for him until this day he had me use my hair to make him stronger and now he was ready to show the guardians some of his new strength, but this was just the beginning. "Ready Punz?" Pitch said as he lifted me up on one of the nightmares, I sat on Elna, I named all of his new nightmares, I had nothing better to do being in the dark for a whole year, they grew to trust me and now they were my only friends.

* * *

Jack's P.O.V.

"Jack, come here, Manny has chosen another guardian," North said as I walked over to him, I saw the blue pillar rising to see a girl with freakishly long holding a frying pan as if it were a weapon and a satchel over her neck. But what really caught my attention was her eyes, big green orbs just staring at the space. "Jack? Jack!" I heard someone say. Jack can you stop staring and look at me!" Tooth said as she waved a hand at my face. "I'm listening." I said. Suddenly realizing there were four guardians staring at me and two almost new guardians. Merida, the rebellious princess and Hiccup, the scrawny boy. "Jack as the newest guardian it's traditional to get the newest person or people to be the newest guardians" North said as he gestured to Merida and Hiccup. "How is that tradition?" I asked though I secretly wanted to see this girl in person. "Bunnymund was the newest guardian before you came Jack, though when he first came that was like over 5,000 years ago." North said. "Alright, alright, I'll go find her but what's her name? By the looks of it her name should be Rapunzel, like in the fairy tale." I said as I let out a small chuckle. The four guardians looked at me with forced grins on their faces. "You can't all be serious? Her name is actually Rapunzel?" "According to Manny it is her name," Tooth said. "Alright I'll go find this Rapunzel" I said as I headed towards a window when i heard familiar chuckle. It sent shivers down my spine as I dropped my staff. No he can't be here, we defeated him a year ago. I turned to face the guardians, but they were all looking high at one of North's balcony, i dared to look up to see Pitch and next to him was... Rapunzel? "that's Rapunzel!" Hiccup exclaimed. "But who's dat next to 'er?" Merida asked. "that my children is pitch Black." North said to them but without looking at them. "But how? We defeated you a year ago how can you be back?" Tooth asked, I could here the fear in her voice. "Well, well, well, looks like the guardians have new recruites, I thought one brat was bad enough but now there's two more." Pitch said ignoring Tooth's questions. "Merida! Don't!" I turned to see North trying to stop Merida from shooting an arrow at him, but it was too late she let go of the arrow and shot Pitch straight threw his right arm. She smiled in victory, but her victory was cut short when Pitch said, "You little brat!" and shot a handful of sand at her. "quick duck!" Bunny said and Merida did as told just after before sand shot a deep cut through her right arm. A trickle of blood fell down staining her dress. "don't mess with me brat! I have new powers now, thanks to Rapunzel" Pitch said as he gestured to the young girl with the freakishly long hair. So she was in fact Rapunzel. The girl I was about to look for. "How did she help you, she's just a girl." Bunnymund said to Pitch. "oh does she look that young to you? She's 318 years old you fool." Pitch said with a chuckle. So how come I never saw her before? And she live that long? Unless she was immortal. But she wasn't a guardian yet? Hiccup and Merida were still humans and they did a selfless deed that made Manny choose them to be newest guardians. "I'm sure you all have lots of questions but unfortunately I don't have time for that. But I will concure the world and it's all thanks to Rapunzel. She has the power to heal me and my nightmares when have some illness or injuries. Like this one." pitch said as he pointed to his arm where Merida had shot him. He wrapped rapunzel's hair around his arm and nodded at her " Flower, gleam and glow, Let your power shine" At that moment her hair glowed as the sun when she sang. Some of us gasped at how she sand, so melodious an beautifully. "Make the clock reverse,

Bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt  
Change the Fates' design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine…

What once was mine" As soon as she finish Pitch took off her hair and showed us his arm. It was completely healed. Until next time, and jack I ask you one more time and join me and Rapunzel, more kids will believe in us." Pitch said. Was he kidding, I would never join him, not before, not now, not ever. "Like i said a year ago, 'not interested." I said as I glared at him. "Alright Jack, you left me no choice." Pitch said and then he let 20 nightmares. "Don't let him escape!" Bunny said but he fell as a nightmare trampled on him.

Rapunzel's P.O.V.

"Rapunzel, we will take down the guardians one by one, bring me Tooth, unharmed and make them all pay for abandoning you when you need them the most." Pitch whispered in my ear before he vanish. I know he had to be close by because he would never leave me here at an oppurtunity to escape. Maybe i could earn my freedom. I sneekly made my way to Tooth when I heard a nightmare cry in pain. I turned to see Elna, Jack had striked her with his staff. "get her! Now!" I turned to see Bunnymund and North coming for me but I jumped up in the air and used my hair to tie there feet. Then I felt someone hugging me? "Don't do this, you were meant to be one of us, a guardian." I turned to see Jack. "Also you know you have the most beautiful eyes?" He asked. At that moment I remembered Eugene's last words: "you know you have the most beautiful eyes?" I felt pain in my heart and distusted that this guy was talking to me like that. I slapped him with all my might. It was just strong enough to make me release him. I whistled, signaling the nightmares to retreat. I used my hair to tie up Tooth. I open a portal and waited 5 seconds to get all the nightmares in. I got on Elna and let go of Bunnymund and North and went in whith Tooth. I looked back at Jack. His eyes were full of hurt and dissapointment. "I'm sorry" I mouthed. I didn't mean to slap him is just I never got over Eugene's death and I would never forget him. I didn't have time to see his face as the portal closed behind me. I saw Elna was in bad shape, was was almost covering her completely. I had to heal her soon. As I saw the opening Tooth was trying to break free of my hair. But it was too strong for her. "good job punz, put her in your cell and heal the nightmares, we will take down another guardian in two days and they need to be ready." Was all Pitch said as he vanished into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2 - Knowing Me A Little More

Rapunzel's P.O.V.

I walked to the dungeon room in Pitch's new secret hide out; it was an old castle completely in the dark. I had to put chains on Tooth's hands before I loosen my hair. "You are not going to get away with this" Tooth said to me tugging at her chains, I felt sorry for her, she reminded me how mother Gothel had tied me up, "I'm sorry, but I had to do this, none of you were there to save me when I needed you the most, but as soon as Pitch wins you are free. He said he just wants to be believed in." I said as I got up "Excuse me, I have to go heal the nightmares, I'll be back later and then give you some food." I said as I closed the cell and went to heal Elna.

Tooth's P.O.V.

As soon as she left I pulled at my chains, trying hard to break free. I didn't know I was hurting myself until I saw my arms were getting sore and I had pink crescent moons at the palms of my two hands, they were from my nails digging at my skin to break free, finally I gave up and sat down before I pull my arms right out of my sockets, As I sat down I help but wonder who was that girl. She was too nice to be working with Pitch and Pitch didn't want to be believed in, he wanted people to fear him. That was completely different. Pitch must have lied to her, but who was she? We were always there to protect every single kid, the only one time we were about to loose a child was when that little girl fell of her tower, but I could have sworn it was Bunnymund that had save her, held her in his arms as if she were his very own daughter. And we all when in to put her safely back in her bed and told her to never lean in close when she was at the window, her mother was in the other room sleeping, looking tired from probably taking care of the little girl. But that was it, no other child has ever been that close to dying, we protected the children and would risk our lives to save them, so who was this girl? What had happen to her? "Oh Jack help me" I said out loud. I know you don't love me in a romantic way, but I have learned to love you as a brother. I rested my against the wall as a couple of tears fell from my eyes.

Rapunzel's P.O.V.

"Finally" I said as I let out a sign of relief. I had finally healed Elna from the frost she was covered in. that Jack must have powers that she wasn't familiar with. "Alright Elna, your good to go" I said. Luckily she was the only one in bad shape. But as soon as she put her right hoof down, she whined in pain and ice formed all around her hoof. I lifted up her hoof to see blue crystal. I was scared to touch it so I got my tweezers from my satchel and carefully pulled it out. She had put her hoof down this time without whining. She even licked my face. I giggled for the first time in 312 years. It felt so good to fell happy, even for a moment. But as soon as I looked back at the crystal, frost was covering up the tweezers and trying to go up my hand. I quickly took out a small, thumb size glass jug and put it in there. Frost was covering it up but it wasn't breaking the glass. I was scared it could break in my satchel so I took out some thread and tied it to the bottle and made it long enough to fit my neck. "Oh I see that my nightmares are well taken care of" I heard Pitch say behind me. "Unfortunately it's time for you to go back to your cell, Punz" Pitch said as I twitched. I hated the way he used my nickname. He grabbed me by the hand and pulled me to the cell where Tooth was at. I still couldn't believe that he still didn't trust me. He knows I'm not going anywhere so what's the point? He put a chain at my left foot and put a brace around my hair. In case I used it to get a key of something. "Now you two have fun" Pitch said with a laugh as he vanished into the shadows.

"Finally got a taste of your own medicine?" Tooth said as she sat in a more comfortable position. "I have been here for a year so I won't escape. He knows I'm not going anywhere. I think he just likes to rub it in." I said as hung my head low I started crying, right in front of her, what a crybaby I am. "Hey" I looked up to see Tooth right in front of me. "It's okay the guardians will help us escape. Don't cry" she said as she wiped off the tears from my eyes. "We will think of a plan to get away and you can be a guardian, just like you were always destine to be." Tooth said with gentle eyes. "You can escape with the guardians, Tooth, but me I will always be here. No matter where I go or where I stay, he will find me and bring me back because he owns me." I told her. "No one can every own anybody" she said. "My mother sold me to him, saying I was a thorn in her side ever since…" I spoken too much, she was waiting for me to continue but I tried to change the subject. I looked at her hand to see them swollen and she had bruises on her hands. "May I?" I asked. I guess she knew I wasn't going any further. I wrapped a couple of loose strands that weren't in the brace and sang,

"Flower gleam and glow,

Let your powers shine,

make the clock reverse,  
bring back what once was mine  
heal what has been hurt  
change the Fates' design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine"

As I finish, I unwrapped my hair to see the swollen and bruises gone. "Thanks" Tooth said as she stared at her hands. "How long have you been doing that with your hair?" Tooth asked. "Uh... since forever, I guess?" at that moment we heard both our stomach growl. We laughed in unison as I got up and when further into the cell. I sand so my hair would glow so I could see my little kitchen with a sink, stove, and a private place so I could bathe. I had the stove on low before we left and it was hot enough to eat. I took out two bowls and poured soup in both of them. And went to sit next to here. "Here" I said as I gave her a bowl. "Thanks" she said as she sipped some. "Mmmm, this is delicious, Rapunzel" Tooth said as she sipped more of it. 'were did you learn to cook?" she asked me. "well, when you spend most of your time inside you lean a few things" I told her. Some light started to come in from the moon and I looked up at it. "you know, many chose you to be a guardian" Tooth said as she got up next to me. "how is that possible I haven't done anything." I said. "many chose us all for a reason and you are extra special, he hadn't told us yet but I know you will be a guardian. It's in your blood." "I don't get it, Tooth I don't deserve to be a guardian," but then I realized something, "if anyone should be a guardian, it's Eugene, he had risked his live to save me, to come and rescue me and died because of me. Why couldn't Manny choose him?" I said as a tear escaped my eye. "Like I said, Manny chose us for a reason, and you are extra special." It's funny how I just met her but feel like she was a long lost sister, or maybe I just need some one to talk to.

So what do you think? Should I continue the story? Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3 - Bunny Part 1

Jack's P.O.V.

"Come on you guys it's been two days and there's no trace of them, we have to go find them" I said as I pulled my hand over my head. "And what are we supposed to do? We want to help" Hiccup said speaking up for the first time in two days. "Well, we can go to Tooth's palace and try to find out more about this Rapunzel?" North said as he scratched his beard. A sign of anxiety for him. "Great. You could have said something I don't know two days ago." "Enough Jack, It's not North's fault for Tooth's kidnapping, so calm down." Bunnymund said as he glared at Jack for getting an attitude. "You're right, sorry North, let's go and see what we can find." I said as I opened the window ready to leave. "Wait Jack" I turned to see north. "Aren't you going to ride my sled?" he asked hoping someone would sit with him on his sled." Uh gee, uh" I tried to find an excuse until Merida hoped next to him. "I'll ride with ye." Merida said as she made herself comfortable. Also Hiccup sat next to her. He followed her almost everywhere, I wondered if he had a crush on her. "Jack, ready?" North said as I nodded, Bunnymund was already gone, probably used one of his holes before North said anything, so he wouldn't ride with him. What a clever bunny.

We reached Tooth's palace in 5 minutes flat. But bunnymund was no where to be seen. I wonder were he could have gotten to. "Tooth organized the tooth boxes by name now." North said as he picked up a tooth box to see a kid's name on it. "Alright, let's look for one that say's Rapunzel" North said as he looked in the "R"s. We saw the were in alphabetical order, Ranela and Raolona, empty space, Rariel. The empty space must have been Rapunzel's box. "Maybe Bunnymund took it." Merida said. Though he was no where to be seen. "Something's not right here" North said scratching his beard again. I hadn't notice that Sandy was trying to get my attention until he threw a sand ball at me. "What?" I asked him. And arrow formed over his head and all four of us looked up to see Bunnymund, all tied up in golden rope, unconscious. "Bunny!" Merida called out. Suddenly there was a wicked laugh. Pitch was on the other side looking down on us. "My, are you guys looking for this?" he said as he held Rapunzel's box but this box shows a 6 year old little girl. Why do you care about her memories? It was because of the guardians that she died so young." Had he already looked inside the box? And how was it that Tooth, Bunnymund, Sandy, and North's fault for the death of a 6 year old girl. And how can that be Rapunzel, the girl I saw was 18 years old. No way he had to be pulling our leg. "You're lying, the girl I saw two days ago looked my age and that girl on the picture is only 6 years old. Pitch had a grin on his face. "You don't know the whole story Jack." Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw Rapunzel, looking at North with sad eyes, but then I saw something blue glowing in her chest. what was that? "until next time, Jack" Pitch said as he vanished. Rapunzel tied Bunny with her hair. "Rapunzel don't do this, you can run away from him. Be treated nicely and be happy. Just like us." I told her. She looked down at me with hope in her eyes. "I can?" she asked. "yes, just give me your hand." I said as I got up a little bit closer to her. She was about to reach for my hand until she shook her head. "no, you are all liers! Pitch warned me about you and your mind tricks. "It's not a trick Rapunzel, you have to believe us." Hiccup called from down below. "no, I cant, goodbye," she said as she opened a portal with Bunnymund still nconscious in her hair. I tried to catch anything, her hand, her hair, even Bunny's ear but it was too late. The portal closed behind her. I fell back down to the two remaining guardians and the two kids who were going to someday be guardians. They were the only ones left. I banged my fists to the ground as hard as I could. "CURSE you Pitch!"


	4. Chapter 4 - Bunny part 2

Bunnymund's P.O.V.

"Uhh, bloody hell, my head." I said as I rubbed my head. Okay think, what happened. I went to Tooth's palace before North could force me to sit in his sleigh. Tooth had arranged the tooth boxes alphabetical order. I saw the one that said "Rapunzel" on it. But the picture on it had the girl I saved 312 years ago. Unless this girl was Rapunzel. Suddenly I heard someone. "Bunnymund?" I turned around and saw Rapunzel standing there in the shadows; I could only see half of her. "Sheila, is that you?" It couldn't be, could it? "It's nice to see you again?" she said almost as if she didn't believe in her own words. She kept looking slightly behind her every time she finished speaking. "So it is you. Isn't it? Well it was a long time, but still I'm glad to see you again. I..." "Hug me." She said. "What? Are you okay?" I asked her, she was acting weird, like someone was controlling her. "Hug me, like before, remember?" "So you are Sheila, she loved hugs." I said as I hopped to her. When I got to her, I stood up and wrapped my arms around her. She was the little girl I saved 312 years ago. I never stopped thinking about her. She was like the daughter I never had. Suddenly I felt my chest getting wet, she was crying. Crying for me? Had she missed me all this time, like me to her? I just wanted to hug her tighter but then I heard a 'dong' and everything went black, but could only hear voices until I was completely in the dark. "Good job Rapunzel, we fooled him. Tie him up, before the guardians come, they should be here any minute." I heard someone say.

"I was tricked!" I said as I opened my eyes. My head stopped spinning as I stood up. But as I stood up I felt weight on my arms. I saw that my hands were in chains. I looked at my feet, they were covered in a metallic brace, so I couldn't open the holes I made with my feet. I looked around and saw that everything was dark. "Where am I?" I said out loud. I could hear faint voices up ahead; I headed straight for the voices. Luckily, my chains were at least 10 feet long. Soon the voices were getting clearer, but then I slipped on the metal parts of the braces on my feet and fell flat on my face. "Curse these bloody chains," I said as I got back up. I suddenly saw Tooth. "Tooth!" I yelled. I was so happy to see her, how I wanted to tell her my feeling for her right now, now that I knew she was okay. But now was hardly the time. As I got closer to her I saw Tooth petting someone softly as that person laid on her lap. It was Rapunzel. She tricked me, made me think she was the little girl I saved... "You tricked me!" I yelled as I ran towards her. She and Tooth saw me and jumped up to there feet. As soon as she was me coming towards her she ran as for as her chains would let her go "Bunny, stop! It wasn't her fault. Stop!" Tooth yelled as I passed her. "Please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to trick you; I didn't even know what Pitch was telling me to say. Please Pitch told... me … to say… it." She said between tears. "I'm sorry; I didn't really know who you really were. Please don't hit me." She said before she collapsed on the floor. I caught her just before she fell, almost on instinct. I felt like someone had stabbed me in the heart. How did Pitch know about the girl I saved 312 years ago to make fun of my feelings? I just wanted to sit so I lifted her and sat next to Tooth. She seemed more relaxed now. Suddenly I looked back at Rapunzel. For a second I saw the little girl I held in my arms 312 years ago. I blinked and saw Rapunzel again. She did look like her only her freckles were bigger, her hair was even longer, and wait, some of her hair flew off her face to reveal little egg earings they looked just like the ones I gave to the littlke girl. I gave them to her so she could one day remember me and believe in me. "Sheila?" I asked. It had to be her, she was the only girl I gave those earings to. "do you actually think she's Sheila?" Tooth asked as she touched Rapunzel's head, "it has to be her…" I said. It was even darker than before, I saw Manny peeking in on us. I hadn't notice Tooth had fallen asleep, until she rested her head on me. I rested my head on her's. maybe one day I will have Tooth by side and my little Sheila holding my hand. "someday." I said before I yawned and fell into a deep peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 - freedom

Rapunzel's P.O.V.

It's been two weeks since Pitch had captured Bunnymund and some how I got used to Tooth's and Bunnymund's company. But what always had me worried was that Pitch had been gone for a long time. What was he up to? Had he gone out to fight the guardians? Even if he did, did he lost? Is that why he hasn't shown up yet? Suddenly I saw someone appear in the front of the cell bars. It was Pitch. He was okay. I signed in relief. Wait, what? Why was I relieved to see him, it should have been the opposite. "So glad to see you Rapunzel, it has been a long time since I last seen you, and now Rapunzel, I have another job for you. Watch out for these two and don't let them escape. Today's the day we kill these two so it could be easier to get rid of the other 5 pests. I gasped in horror; these people were my only other friends, they comforted me, they distracted me from the real world. Other than the nightmares, I couldn't just watch them get killed and not do nothing to help them, I just couldn't. Though I only know them for just two weeks, I feel like I knew them my whole life. "I'm going to get some nightmares to finish them off, don't let them escape. Promise?" he asked me. I hung my head low and put my hands behind my back and said "I promise…" with that he vanished again into the dark. I then turned to face Tooth and Bunnymund, they looked worried. I showed them my hand that had behind my back. I had my fingers crossed and finished, "I promise to do no such thing." They both signed in relief. "They both of you got to find a way to escape. He'll be back soon." I told them as I tried to keep calm. "I can use my tunnels to get us all out of here in five secs flat and into North's workshop and we would be home free, but as you can see…" Bunnymund said as he looked down at his feet. The braces were keeping him from using his powers. "Wait, all of us?" surely they weren't taking me along after what I had done to them. "Of course, what? You thought we would leave you behind? And with him? No Sheila, you're coming with us" Bunnymund said. He called me 'Sheila' a lot and I liked the way he said it, it was better than being called 'Punz' the was Pitch said it. "If only we had a sharp pin to try to unlock you braces." I said as I looked around for anything sharp. I saw Bunnymund give Tooth a glance then looked at my ear. "What?" I asked as I felt my ear. I felt something smooth surface. "What the?" I took it off and saw it was an earring shaped like an egg. "How long have I had this there?" I asked out loud. "No time to explain, please, let me see it." Bunnymund said as he held out his hand. I quickly gave it to him and in 5 seconds flat he unlocked the braces that were on his feet and his arms and was free. Why hadn't I felt that earring before? Then he went to Tooth and in no time she was free too. She even twirled around stretching her wings. Suddenly I heard footsteps approaching. Bunnymund quickly made a hole appear at the tap of his foot, he told Tooth to jump right in and we would catch up with her. "Are you sure?" she asked before she left. "Yeah, just go before he catches you" Bunnymund whispered as quickly as he could. She gave a concerned glanced towards me and jumped in. "something's wrong with your lock, Sheila" Bunnymund said as I looked back at him. How did he touch my hands without me feeling it? "Why wont this bloody thing come off?!" Bunnymund said, starting to panic. "Bunnymund?" I asked my voice cracked in the end. "In a minute, Sheila." Bunnymund said as he concentrated on the lock very closely. "Bunny, just go, he'll kill you if he sees you trying to help and with Tooth missing, it will be worse for you." I said as I tried not to cry and keep a straight face. "No, don't even say that. I'm not leaving without you." He said as he looked up to me. I could see the fear in his eyes as he looked at me. He then started to unlock the chains off of me when I heard pitch whistling. He was super close. I was already in dept with this tall bunny. I played with his feelings and now he could be killed if I didn't do anything soon I already lost someone before trying to save me, I won't let it happen again. I petted his head and I felt tears coming down my eyes. "Yes, you are" I said as I pushed him down his tunnel. As he did I saw he still had the earring in his hand. "Sheila!" he cried as the tunnel closed. "I'm sorry" I whispered and wiped my tears.

"What the..? Where are they? You let them escape?" Pitch yelled as he came in through the bars just like that. He saw that their chains were unlocked. He raised his hand at me and I closed my eyes waiting to feel a sting. I waited a couple of seconds and I didn't feel anything I dared to open my eyes to see Pitch staring at me. But he didn't stare at me with hatred or anger; instead they looked warm and welcoming in his cold yellow eyes. Suddenly he looked down and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger. I saw a blue glow and looked down at my chest. It was glowing light blue. I pulled out the tiny jug that had the blue crystal. It had grown larger, about an inch long. It was only a centimeter long when I last saw it. I took it out and placed it at the palm of my hand. "Alright we have a set back but we can still... Rapunzel!" he yelled as he could see I was looking at the blue crystal at the palm of my hand. I got so scared that I squeezed my hand shut, forgetting that the sharp shard of crystal was in my hand. I cried out in pain as the sharp crystal cut my hand. The glow became brighter. Then the pain stopped and I opened my hand to see that it was gone and I could see a faint light blue at the center of my palm. Just then I saw the sun setting and the moon coming up. As it did, I had to raise my hand to cover my eyes. It took a while and I finally was able to adjust my eyes. Pitch stared in me in horror. "What?" I asked in panic. Did I do something wrong? I then looked behind me and saw a trail of long... brown hair! I looked at where my hair ended but it still looked blonde, well sort of but more whiter, like Jack's. It was now in a think braid that went down to my shoulder. I went to grab what I think was my hair. But as I did, ice started forming around where I touch. I gasped and jumped back and looked back at my hands, they looked perfectly fine. Then I saw something blue on me. I looked at myself and saw I had a light blue dress on and behind me was a faint see-through cape that had detailed snowflakes at the bottom of it. "What's happening to me?" I said before I fell into total darkness.


	6. Chapter 6 - My Ice QueenUnited At Last

Pitch's P.O.V.

I caught her head before she even hit the ground, she must have over fainted. Too much too take in for her I guess. But how come when the moon shown up she turned into a different woman? Unless… she has powers like Jack. She had to be, when she touched her own hair, ice covered everything single strand of hair. "Hmmm, we might have a set back Punz, but with your help, we will defeat the guardians once and for all." I said as I carried her into my secret room. I laid her on a bed I had found in this run-down castle we were in. as I laid her down I looked at how pale she was, how her eye shadow matched her skin. The whiteness of her hair. Yes, she was the female version of Jack, better looking than him too. N-not that I thought Jack was good-looking or anything. *evil smirk* I looked back to her and saw that what really caught my attention was her lips. So red and beautiful, that I couldn't stop myself from planting a kiss on them. Her lips were cold but didn't sting my lips.

About half an hour later she woke up, rubbing her head. "Oww, where am I?" she asked looking around my room. "Finally, you're awake." I said but she was still looking at herself. "I thought it was just a dream" she said in disappointment. "Well for me it's a blessing in disguise. With your new powers we will defeat the guardians once and for all." I said with a triumphant laugh. "But…" she began to say as she looked at her hands. "But what?" I asked. "But what if I don't want to fight them? I mean maybe I can forgive them." She said. "Forgive them? Are you out of your mind? Look raise you hands up to your shoulders and push them to the ground." She was to do it when I held a hand to her. "Wait, on the count of three… one... two… three." I said as soon as she did it I let go of black sand and as they combined together I dark scary looking sculpture formed. It was even better looking then the one me and Jack made. "See, with you by my side, we're unstoppable." "But don't you see, I can't. I don't want to hurt the guardians anymore, especially Bunnymund and Tooth. If it means hurting them by any form, then I won't do it." She said as she turned away. Trying to find an exit. No I won't let this one get away. Jack was powerful and he slipped away, but this girl barely knew how to use her new found powers. "I'm sorry but you leave me no choice." I said as I shot her with some of my sand. She fell unconscious on the floor. I gave her an extra dose so she would fall asleep for nearly a week while I left to look for that stupid old hag. She was the only person I knew that knows how to make potions. If she made one that turned Punz to turn to the dark side, then and only then I would be invincible. I tied her up to the bed again, just in case she woke up early. I still couldn't help myself from planting a kiss on her red lips. This time I said there for at least a full minute before I left to find… Gothel. "I'll be back my snow queen..."

Jack's P.O.V.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Merida asked. It's been two weeks since I had last seen Bunnymund and Tooth. What has happen to them? They couldn't have been swiped off the face of the Earth. They had to be somewhere, but where? Pitch wouldn't already have killed them. Could he? No! Don't give up hope Jack. "We have checked everywhere, even Tooth's palace and Bunnymun's garden. Just in case Pitch would have them there." Hiccup said as he came back with North. Merida went with Sandy and I just came back with Baby tooth and we searched everywhere. "Manny, please help us, give us a sign that they are okay." North said as he closed his hands and begged on his knee's looking at the moon. North trusted many with his life. Maybe if I gave him some of my trust, then maybe he could help us. I also got down on my knees and spoke. "Please Manny I beg of you please bring us back our friends, I believe in you." As I finished I saw Merida, Hiccup and Sandy kneel too. "I believe in you" Merida said. Putting her bow and arrow in front of her. Hiccup did the same and his pet dragon, Toothless lying down next to him put his head down. How did he even fit through the door? Then Sandy came and gave a reassuring glance to me and North. And above his head appeared a picture of two different hands holding each other tight. As if saying, 'were all in this together.' He gave me a salute and stood up too. Just then everyone got up and thanked Manny, even though he didn't do anything.

Just as I turned to walk to my window I saw a hole appear in front of me and just then Tooth came out, she slid to a stop in front of me. "Jack!" she screamed as she gave me a big hug. I gasped in shock. Tooth was back and safe. "Tooth you're back!' North boomed as he joined the hug. Then Sandy, Merida, and Hiccup. Even Toothless put a wing around us. As you can tell he was too big to hug. Suddenly I couldn't breathe. "You guys I can't breathe." I said between gasped. They all let go at the same time. "Tooth, where's Bunny?" Hiccup asked. Oh no, he's still trying to save Rapunzel!" She said as she looked back down the hole. "He said to wait for them but if he doesn't come back soon, I'm going after them." She said. "No!" Merida said. We all looked at her as she spoke a different language. "We're going, together." She finished.

Just then we all heard a thump and out sprang Bunny almost crashing into me as he did. I looked down the hole and saw it vanish. "Where's Rapunzel?" Tooth and I said unison. "Bloody hell!" bunny said. "We should have escaped earlier when we had the chance." Bunny said as he shook his head as he stood up. "What happened?" Tooth asked. "Pitch was coming and I guess she didn't want me get caught and she pushed me in my own hole." He said. 'How foolish and noble Sheila is." Bunny said. "Who's Sheila?" north asked. "That's Bunny's name for Rapunzel. I think that Rapunzel was the little girl we saved 312 years ago." Tooth said. 312 years ago? She was even older than me. "Is that even possible? How do you know?" North asked. "Because she has the earrings Bunny gave her, remember?" Tooth said. "Whoa, whoa, whoa" Hiccup interrupted. "Mind telling us what you're all talking about?" Hiccup continued. "Alright sit down and I'll tell you two the whole story." North said as he sat in his cushion chair. "I don't have time for stories." Bunny said. I have to rescue her" he said as he tapped his foot on the ground. But he wasn't looking and then he jumped only to fall on his bottom on the hard floor. "What the?" he said as he got back up, that was weird. His hole didn't open. He tapped his foot again and no hole appeared. "No. No! Why aren't you working?" he said, he had something smooth and it looked like a glass egg in his hand. Tooth covered her mouth as he gasped. "Bunny your powers aren't working. she said as she went to comfort him. He banged his fist against the floor and started to cry. This was the first time ever that I saw him cry. He must really care for her… Just like me. Wait WHAT?!


	7. Chapter 7 - Changing

Pitch's P.O.V.

It only took me 10 minutes to go back to the tower, were little Rapunzel met her doom. And it wasn't even the guardians' fault. I felt her tooth box. In my pocket. Poor Punz, thinking that the guardians killed her, even though they saved her. What an innocent, beautiful fool she was. But she was mine.

I made my way up the tower and saw what was once Rapunzel's bedroom, now a lab. Filled with potions and weird things that I dared not to touch. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Pitch Black." I heard a voice from behind me. It was Gothel. Still young hand healthily as ever. She now wore dark blue dress and still had her black robe. "How's little Punz's doing?" she asked in… (What? Was she trying to be seductive?) Seductive voice. "Better now that she's with me. "So what brings you here?" she asked as she got closer to me. "It seems that Rapunzel has changed her mind about wanting revenge on the guardians, and I was wondering if you had something that would turn her evil?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow before she laughed. "She still believes that the guardians caused her death?" she said between laughs. I was getting sick of her until she wiped a tear from all that laughing, until she looked at her potions. She then took out a box that had… contact lens? They were blue as ice. Oh this was just too perfect. "Just put these in her eyes and just like that she will no longer be pure and innocent just cold and evil.. Just like you and me." She said as she got even closer to me. What is her problem? Did she think I would want someone like her? The thought made me laugh. "What's so funny?" she asked. "Oh nothing, how much for them, as if you need anything else from me. I already gave you my protection." I said. She then gave me an evil smirk. "I want to be by your side. I want you to be mine and no one else's." She said as she tried to kiss me. I only pushed her away and laughed. "What? Are you mad? What makes you think I want you? And besides, I already got a woman by my side." I said as I looked at her face. She was as white as snow. "Who? Who can possibly love you other than me?" she growled. "Why dear sweet Rapunzel. She has new powers now. And with her by my side, I'm unstoppable. Now what do you want or I will take those contacts away from you by force." I said as I stretched my hand towards her." What? Rapunzel loves you? Ha don't make me laugh." She said. "But it's true I kissed her. From her lips to her neck to her… well you know the rest." "You bastard! That's my daughter!" she yelled. "Oh no dear Gothel, as I remember you stole her from her parents and then sold her to me when you were done with her. Wasn't that right? I could have done so much stuff to her before but I didn't. And I'm only going to answer you this one last time: hand it over!" I yelled. Her eyes widen in shock. But then she regained control of herself. "You will pay for this Pitch." She said as she handed me the box. But this one has red contacts. "Do you think I'm some sort of fool?" I told her. "Oh don't worry; you will need them, this one. She said as she handed me a pair of pink ones and then the blue ones. "The pink are for making the person whom wears them fall in love with the first person they see and the red ones make the people they loved dearly, hate them. But be careful, if Rapunzel is still the girl I used to care for, she will try to resist or brake free. And if the contacts break, it's game over for you, Pitch" She said. "What do you want for theses?" I asked. Surly she would never give these to me just like that? "Two nightmares and a carriage to carry all my things." She said without any feelings. "alright." I said as I made two nightmares appear and black carriages appear. I then left her and hurried back to my lair and Rapunzel. I would put both contacts on her. So she would hate the guardians and love me.

When I came back, Rapunzel was starting to wake up. Good just in time. Before she could start moving, I put hard sand cuffs on her hands and feet. And held her eyes open. I put the pink and blue contacts together and put them in her eyes. And in five seconds, her green eyes turned from green to lavender. A perfect match with her clothes and face. I then took out the black sand cuffs off of her and waited until she sat up. "Oh hey Pitch," she said in a sudective voice. "Are you ready to defeat the guardians, once and for all?" she said as she got up and sat on my knees. Yes, it worked perfectly. "Yes but your not. You need to learn how to use your powers my little ice queen." I said as I took her by her hand. Let's get you ready. So you can't take your revenge on those horrible guardians" I said as I took her into the shadows she had a smirk that looked like she was chewing gum and evil at the same time. Yes, in two days my revenge will be complete.

2 days later…

Jack's P.O.V.

"Alright, enough stalling, I think it's time for Merida, Hiccup, and you too Jack, to find at least something about this Rapunzel." North said as he looked at the three of us. Bunny was still trying to open up a hole but still no luck and Tooth was still trying to comfort him. He always held that egg earring so close to him. What was so important about that earring to him? "Aright, once a long time ago, the big four were checking all the children in the world to check on them to see if they were safe, and Bunnymund one day saw a little girl with long blonde hair looking at him on my sleigh. He waved at her, not expecting her to see him. You see, that very long ago, not that many kids started to believe in Bunny just like that. But that little girl was special and was one of the first to see Bunny and she waved back. Bunny couldn't believe his eyes. Finally after all these years some could actually see him. He jumped off the sleigh and went towards the little girl. But before he could get there, she wanted to see him better and climbed up the window sill of her tower and fell. Thankfully Bunnymund got there just in time before she fell. Since she was his first believer, he gave her a pair off Easter earrings shaped like eggs." North said. I then looked back at Bunny; he was paying attention to North now.

"As the night grew on, the little girl got tired and Bunny told Sandy to make an extra special sweet dream for her. And as always, Sandy always gets carried away…" North said looking at Sandy. Sandy then gave a silent whistle. He gave her extra large sand ball to the little girl that the girl slept for days, when we came back to check on her, she finally had woken up, but she had forgotten all about Bunny and us. We were all devastated, Bunny was depressed for weeks before he finally became himself again." North said as he finished his story. We all looked at the floor for a moment, not knowing what to do until the silence was broken by an evil laugh. But this voice was different from Pitch's laugh. We all looked up to where the laugh came from; it was on the same balcony where we first saw Pitch and Rapunzel. Now it was Pitch holding another woman, a hand around her waist as if she were something more to Pitch then we know about.


	8. Chapter 8 - Sheila?

"Pitch!" Bunny yelled getting up. "Where is Sheila?!" Bunny yelled as he sprang up to attack Pitch. I also went to attack him; this guy was getting on my last nerve. Then Pitch glanced at the white haired girl. She gave him a smirk as she glanced at him. She then pulled her hands back, above her shoulders and then shoved her hands forward to us. What was doing? I asked myself. Just then a crystal shield appeared. "Whoa," I said as I blocked myself from getting hit with it. I made ice appear with my staff and pushed myself back. Whoa, that shield was strong. Wait. As I looked closely at the shield I saw the detailed snowflakes in it. Was that thing made of ice? Did she make that thing? What if she has powers just like me? I never met anyone with the same kind of powers as mine. Just then I saw Bunny smack himself in the face with the shield, and fell back down. I then looked down at him and saw Tooth gasp and came to his aid. Merida had her bow and arrow ready, just in case someone needed to come down; Hiccup was already on Toothless ready to attack at any minute. Bunny got back on his feet and lunged for the girl. "I don't care who the hell you are, but you won't get away with this!" Bunny said as he took out his claws, ready to claw her face off. But the girl did nothing to defend herself. Instead she pulled back some hair that was covering her left ear to show an earring that looked exactly like the one Bunny had, he put it in some string and wore it around his neck, and the one North told us about. I saw Bunny eyes widen and gasped as he put his claws away. "You don't care? Not even if it's 'little Sheila?'…daddy?" The girl said in an innocent voice but had her hands behind her back, as if she were hiding something. "Sheila?" Bunny said as his voice cracked at the end. But wait did she say daddy? Bunny was about to come near her when Sandy made a rope made out of sand, and tied Bunny in it and pulled him down towards us. Bunny then glared at Sandy. Sandy just shook his hands from sis to side, as if saying, 'no'. "What Sandy is trying to say, Bunny, is that that's not Rapunzel. Just look at her." North said pointing at the white-harried girl on his balcony. She lifted her hand and waved her fingers at Bunny. "Sorry Sandy," bunny said as he looked at Sandy. Sandy gave him a thumbs up then we all looked back at the white haired girl.

"Okay," Bunny said, trying to compose himself. "Just who the hell are you? And why are you wearing Sheila's earring?" Bunny said, now glaring at the white-haired girl. "I was your little Sheila, Bunnymund… but then I had a change of heart. I changed, I to give up something to defeat all of you once and for all!" said the girl. Pitch then covered the girl's ear and spoke. "More like I changed her, you see after I kidnapped you, she started to trust you, and I knew she would try to run away and try to join you." Pitch said as he winked at the girl. She calmed down and leaned on his chest. "So I paid a visit to an old friend and she gave me something to turn her to the dark side and fall for me." Pitch said with a chuckle. He then let his hands slide to her waist as she still leaned against him. "You mean, you changed my innocent little Sheila, to...to fall in love with YOU?!" Bunnymund screamed. "Well you could put it like that." Pitch said without any feelings. "That's it, I'm sick of the both of you!" Merida said as she shot her arrow at who we know now was former Rapunzel. Rapunzel block the arrow with her hands and closed her eyes. When she then opened them, an ice was blocking her and the arrow was right in front of her, only a couple of inches away from her. "Hmm, nice try. Now it's my turn." She said as she made a bow and arrow made out of ice. But her arrow was bigger, like one of Pitch's arrows, he once used that almost killed Sandy. As she let it go, everyone ran for cover, all except Merida. She stayed there, "Merida!" Hiccup yelled as he ran and pushed himself on to her, and the both of them went sliding across the floor. The arrow landed a couple of feet where Merida once stood. After that, war broke loose. Pitch made nightmares appear and Rapunzel made ice men and large snowmen appear before us. We had to attack them before they could attack us. "Hiccup, Toothless, Sandy, and Tooth, you take care of the snowmen." North said. "Bunny, Merida, Jack and I will take care of the nightmares." North said as he cut a nightmare in half just as it was about to trample all him. We then split up into our groups and fought with all our might. I froze a couple of nightmares in a couple of seconds. "Hmm that was easy." I said aloud. I guess he wasn't as strong as he was before. Just like that, we killed all the nightmares and looked at each other when we were done. That was too easy, suspiciously easy. As we looked back at Pitch, he seemed to be surprised as well. Rapunzel just rolled her eyes and came to the battle ground. "I guess I have to do it myself." She said as she came walking away from the balcony. As she came towards us, ice appeared under her feet so she would fall. She aimed her hand at Merida, who was distracted by a snowman. "Merida! Watch out!" hiccup yelled as he came to take the hit from her. But none of us knew that we were fighting all night, until the sun came up, as it did Rapunzel covered her eyes so she could see what she was doing. For the tiniest second I saw her eyes go back to the greens one's I knew her for, but then as she adjusted her eyes and let her hand fall back into place, everyone gaped.

Tooth gasped first, followed by Bunny, then Sandy and North, Merida and Hiccup.

Then finally Pitch gasped.

Rapunzel then looked at herself from head to toe. She had her long hair back, same dress, and no shoes. But her eyes were still lavender. She tried shooting at us but only sparks fell out, followed by nothing. Suddenly at that moment, we all knew that she was completely distracted. Pitch saw this too and quickly tried to make as many nightmares as he possibly could. Bunny and I ran to grab her before Pitch did; just then the ice under her feet began to melt. As soon as Bunny was about to get her Pitch's nightmares came charging at us. His nightmares were still weak, probably used up all their energy that Rapunzel had given them, but we were still out-numbered. Just as a nightmare slipped by us and was about to grab Rapunzel, Sandy made another rope made out of sand and tied her up before the nightmare had a chance of getting to her. Sandy then pulled Rapunzel close to him as she tried to break free. I looked back at Bunny, who had finished the last of the nightmares that Pitch let out. As we all looked back at Pitch, he looked at his hands. Shocked that he had been defeated again. "Pitch!" Rapunzel yelled. "You will all pay for this!" Pitch said before he vanished. "No!" I yelled, who knew when will be the next time he will show up again. But it was too late, he vanished into the darkness. I then looked at Rapunzel; she looked heartbroken as she saw the person who put her some sort of spell left with her heart. But then her eyes cracked and when she blinked, they turned blue. She then put an evil smirk on and said, "Who needs him, I will defeat you all without him. Who needs love anyways." She said glaring at Bunny. He bent down, so he was at eye level with her. "Sheila, please, this isn't you, your in some sort of spell, please let us help you." Bunny said in the most honest and saddest voice ever. "Please Sheila, your breaking my heart, seeing you like this." Bunny said as he looked at Rapunzel eyes. Just then Rapunzel's eyes soften and turned green again. "Bunny?" she looked around the chaos she had made with Pitch and then back at herself. "What have I done?" she said at the end of breaking down. She then reached to hug Bunny. Bunny gasped, almost hibernating, but then got control of himself and hugged her back. Everyone stared at them with hope and happiness. Bunny finally had his Sheila back. It was quiet for a minute until Rapunzel screamed and everyone jumped a foot back. "please stay away from me, she's trying to control me again, ahhhh," she said as she held her head tight as if she had a voice inside her head. She then turned to me, "oh no" I whispered. She had an evil smirk on and big blue eyes, ready to kill me at any moment, were looking at me.


	9. Chapter 9 Bright As Gold

Jack's P.O.V. continued

"What shall we do with her, obviously Pitch has put a spell on her, but how do we break it?" Tooth said as she looked at the unconscious Rapunzel. After her eyes turned blue again, she tried to break free every time we turned our backs, we didn't want her to hurt anybody or even herself, so Sandy knocked her out with his dream sand. When she fell asleep, we all saw what she was dreaming. There was a tower and a man climbing it. After a while we saw the sand morphing into Rapunzel dancing and with the same guy again. After that it morphed into a boat and it had Rapunzel and that guy again, they were about to kiss but something happened and they didn't kiss. It then morphed again and this time it looked like Rapunzel was crying with then guy in her arms, he looked like he was dying. Her hair was long but there was also some hair that belonged to her on the floor. And it was too, pretty long.

It kept morphing into something else every 5 seconds, as I looked at everyone; they tried to understand what her dream meant. Just then the sand morphed into what looked like Rapunzel, only in chains and was next to a woman and across from her was... was Pitch?! "Hey I know that woman, she was in the other room when little Rapunzel fell. She was sleeping; I thought she was her mother. Or is she? If only Pitch hadn't stole the two tooth boxes of Rapunzel." Tooth said as she tried to understand the dream. "Wait two tooth boxes?" North asked. Everyone then looked at Tooth. "Oh didn't I tell you that I made doubles of every single tooth, I was scared that someone would come and take someone's tooth box again, so I made double and kept the boxes separated in a secret place. I guess since you haven't seen her memories, I thought that maybe Pitch had beaten you to the key that was under the box and took it with him." Tooth said as she looked down on the floor with disappointment. We were so close to helping these three kids in being guardians, but now it looked like a never ending nightmare.

"What? You mean this key?" bunny said as he took out a key he had. It was a silver, bright key.

"Yes! That's the one. Oh thank you Bunny. I could kiss you right now!" Tooth said as she snatched up the key and swirled around. For the tiniest second I thought I saw Bunny blush, but I thought that was my imagination when I saw Bunny glaring at me, when I stared at him for way too long.

"I'll be right back, I'll get Rapunzel's tooth box and finally see what happened to her and see why she has such a grudge on us." Tooth said as she zoomed out of one of North's windows and to her tooth palace.

Just as she left, North went to his bookshelves that had tons of books. He opened one and scanned the pages. After a while he put the book back and took out another one.

"What are you looking for?" hiccup said as he gazed at all the books he saw before his eyes. "Oh I'm trying to see if there's a cure for what ever condition Punzie has." North said. "Oh, Punzie?" hiccup asked, after that Merida and Bunny heard them and asked the same thing. "Punzie, it's a nickname for Rapunzel, her name is just way to long, so I shortened it for her. What do you think?" North asked as he looked at me to hiccup and Merida and then Bunny. "Well what's wrong with Sheila?" Bunny asked a little irritated. "Okay you guys chill out, besides Rapunzel is not a pet that you can just choose a name for her without asking." Merida said as she got between the two, so did Hiccup in case if they were going to fight. "You're right. My bad, I guess i'm a little nervous." Bunny said as he rubbed his eyes.

Merida's P.O.V.

"Uh, hey guys, did Tooth go out on her own?" I said as I realized something. "I think so, why?" Bunny asked. Everyone looked at me as if I had spoken a different language. I rolled my eyes and spoke. "You guys, remember we haven't defeated Pitch, and remember his threat?" I said with worry. I hope Pitch didn't get her. I then saw Bunny's face fall in horror. Did he care for her more than a friend? Whoa. But at least I hoped that she loved him as well. "Oh my gosh?! How could I been so foolish. Why didn't go with her?!" Bunny said as he started to panic. "And I still can't get my tunnels to work." Bunny continued as he tapped his foot on the ground. Still no hole appeared. I wonder why all of a sudden it stopped working. Just then I heard thunder and we all looked at the sky it was getting dark and was going to rain heavy. "Oh no" I heard Jack whisper. But just then I saw Tooth came in and landed with a thump. I closed my eyes not to see the crash but something made me open them. I saw Tooth crash on Bunny and her nose touched Bunny's. Well that was a way to get them together quick. But they wouldn't move. They just stared at each other. Guessing what the other was thinking about. Just when I thought they were going to kiss, Jack coughed loudly and both guardians pushed away from each other a good ten feet. They hid their faces, so we couldn't see them blushing but I saw a deep red in both of them. Hiccup and North both glanced away and Jack looked at me and laughed quickly. I just glared at him for spoiling the moment. He then cleared his throat and looked away. As he looked away I took out an arrow with a smooth surface. I used to use these as for practice with my baby brothers and I would remember mother yelling at me even though I told her a thousand times that they were harmless. We would end up hugging each other and chase my little three brothers around. But those days are over. Sure I'm alive, but spiritually not physically. And then Hiccup tried to rescue me even though it was too late and ended up killing him as well. Though it was very noble of my best friend coming to rescue me. I signed and shook my head as I tried to focus on trying to hit Jack and teach him about ruining the moments. I kissed the arrow for good luck and hit Jack right on neck. I didn't notice until I hit him that my lips had some sort of lipstick that was on the cloth and now it was on the neck of Jack. I laughed loudly and I even snorted. Hiccup looked at me confused while Jack rubbed his neck and then glared at me. I pointed at his neck and I heard a few snickers from Hiccup, North, Bunny, and Tooth. Sandy just put a hand over his mouth and looked like he was chuckling. "So Jack, I didn't know you had a girlfriend." North said as he tried not too laugh hard or give away anything."

"Or that you can even get a girlfriend" Bunny said as he too tried not to laugh loudly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jack asked as he stared at both of them. He then looked at me. "What did you do?" he asked as he tried to look at his neck. "She just had an arrow with lipstick and it sort of got stuck to your neck Jack." Tooth said as she got a cloth and rubbed away the lipstick stain. "Thanks Tooth" Jack said as he made a snow ball and started to run and hit me with it. "Oh you're going to pay for that!" Jack said as he chased me between the guardians. He tried not to hit them as he tried to hit me. "Alright, calm down. Tooth did you get…" before North could finish Tooth took out a box with a face of a little girl on it with very long air just like Rapunzel's. Before I knew it I was smacked in the face with an icy cold snowball. I turned to see jack dying of laughter. "Jack." North said sternly as he looked at Jack. "Well she started" Jack said under his breath. As North took the tooth box he asked, "Are you sure this is the one. This is a little girl on the picture not Rapunzel." That's what I thought too but the hair, and green eyes gave it away. Well let's find out and see what happened to Rapunzel." Tooth said as she looked at all of us. For once Jack looked serious and gave me a reassures nod. I gave one back to him and looked back at Hiccup and gave him a nod. Just then North gave back the box to Tooth and she signed as if concentrating and then touched the box and then everything went bright.

Bright as gold.


	10. Chapter 10-Reawakening Memories

Hiccup's P.O.V.

"Oh dear husband look, it's a baby girl." A brunette haired woman said as she hugged her husband. She looked royal and had a necklace with a sun on it. Must be her kingdom's symbol. "Yes, look how beautiful she is. I think her name should be Rapunzel" Said the man next to her. He was also a brunette with a short beard. The queen picked up the little baby princess, "Rapunzel, it's a beautiful name. My little Rapunzel." Said the queen "I think the magic flower maybe the reason why her hair is golden." The king said as he put a tiara on Rapunzel. It was too big so it fell to one side and the baby princess laughed. "She has your eyes" the king said. As I looked at his clothes, I noticed he also had a sun on a golden chain he had around his neck. Everything seemed so happy for them, they lit a lantern in honor of the princess, and they even had a party, and went to bed. The little princess even had her own room. It was perfect… until an old lady came into the baby's room at midnight. She snuck through the window and went to the baby's crib. Little Rapunzel was sleeping. She then singed a familiar song and Rapunzel's hair began to glow.

"Flower gleam and glow,

Let your powers shine,

Make the clock reverse,

Bring back what once was mine,

"What once was mine." We then looked at Tooth, who was singing along, as if she knew this song by heart. I then noticed a tear fall from her eyes, "that's the song Rapunzel sang to me when I hurt myself, when I was kidnapped by her and when... I had hurt myself in her home, or so I thought. I should have investigated, I could have been able to help her and go back home." Tooth said as she fell to the ground. Crying. Bunny and Sandy came to aid. Sandy rubbed her back while Bunny said,"hey it's not your fault. If I knew, do you think I would have left her there too?" he then looked at her, eye to eye. "No" she said as she wiped her eyes. "Okay, let's see what the memories say, so we can try to help her now. Alright?" Bunny said. "Okay," Tooth said as she got up. We all smiled in reassurance to her and then looked back at the memories.

When the old woman finish she turned young. How weird was that? The now young lady took a pair of scissors out and cut a piece of hair out. But as she did it turned brown and the young woman was slowly turning old again. She gasped in horror and then carefully woke up the baby. Rapunzel then woke up and saw that she did not knew this woman and began to cry. This woke up the king and queen with a fright and hurried to Rapunzel's room. They then saw the old woman and recognized her quickly. "Gothel don't" the king said but it was too late, the old woman vanished with the baby just like that. The queen fell to the floor and began to cry. The king then fell to her side and sobbed, quietly. They sent guards out and searched everywhere, but could not find the princess. But they knew she was still alive. So every year on her birthday, the king and queen released floating lanterns up in the sky in hopes that they will lead their daughter home. And then 6 years has past and they could not find her. While deep in the forest, in a hidden tower, there was now, 6 year old Rapunzel on a stool singing the incantation song while old Gothel brushed her hair. And when Rapunzel finished, Gothel turned young again.

Tooth's P.O.V.

"Mother, why can't I go outside?" Little Rapunzel asked. Well at least she's well fed and taken care of. I thought to myself. But then Gothel smacked the poor girl across her cheek. I gasped and lifted a hand over my mouth. Oh poor Rapunzel. "Rapunzel, I told you a thousand times, the world is a dangerous place filled with horrible people. You must stay here where it's safe. Do you understand, flower?" Gothel said in a motherly voice. How dare she call her flower, I felt like smacking Gothel myself. Control yourself Tooth. Take a deep breath and relax. I said to myself. I finally controlled my anger and began to think. Just then I saw Rapunzel's face, the right side had redden from the hit and she let out a single tear "Yes…mother." Rapunzel said in a quiet voice. Just then Gothel got up and said, "Rapunzel i'm tired and i'm going to bed. If you're hungry there's a bowl of hazelnut soup, your favorite, on the table with a spoon for you." Gothel said as she closed the door to her room.

"Yuck, I hate hazelnut soup" Rapunzel said as she got up from her stool. Just then she looked like she had an idea and called out, "Paschal, Paschal where are you?" just the a little baby chameleon came out from the shadow and up to little Rapunzel's shoulders. "Do you want some hazelnut soup?" she said as she looked at the baby chameleon, who then nodded. She put Paschal down and went to the kitchen and came back with the bowl of soup. She then ran to the window sill, followed by Paschal and sat on her stool looking at the night sky. She then poured a spoonful of soup onto the window sill for the baby chameleon to eat. The soup was brown, so as Paschal ate some he changed brown too. Rapunzel giggled and then something caught her eye outside. "Look Paschal, it's the guardians! Do you see them?" she asked as she looked at Paschal. He then looked at where she was looking at and saw nothing. He shook his head and looked back at Rapunzel. "Come on Paschal. You have to believe in them to see them." Rapunzel said as she got up and climbed up the window sill to get a better look at the guardians. She then saw Bunny wave at her so she waved back. Bunny didn't expect her to see him after all these years, until now someone actually sees him and it's our custom to give the first person who sees us a little trinket. So as he motion to North to fly down. Paschal was just finishing what was left in the bowl when he saw Rapunzel getting to close to the edge. Paschal started to get worried that Rapunzel might fall so he tried biting her dress to get her back inside. "Paschal what's wrong? Why are you biting my dress?" little Rapunzel asked. But as soon as Paschal let go Rapunzel lost her balance and fell. She screamed as she fell but had one hand holding the edge of the window sill. But her hands were slipping. "Guardians, help me!" Rapunzel screamed as her fingers slipped, but thankfully Bunny saw her just in time to jump off the sleigh and ran as fast as his four legs could carry him. He jumped off the tower's wall and caught Rapunzel before she hit the ground. As I signed in relief, so did the me in the memories as I flew down to get Rapunzel and put her back in her home. But as I touched his furry chest as to signal him that I got her. I now noticed he was blushing after I touched his chest, under all that fur he was actually blushing. I couldn't see his face before because I was carrying Rapunzel and making sure she wouldn't fall. But maybe all these years, he might have had a crush on me. I then looked at Bunny who was watching the memoires flat around with his arms over his chest. I then saw him turn around to look at me and when I caught his eyes, he quickly turned away. "Oh Bunny" I whispered. Sure Bunny was handsome in his Bunny way. But do I love him back? Sure, I was happy that he was by my side when I was kidnapped, but I also had Rapunzel to keep me company. And sure maybe for me Bunny was twice as sexy as Jack, but Jack had snow white teeth and Bunny had regular white teeth. I then gasped as I realized that I only cared about teeth, I'm addicted to teeth and I haven't seen what really mattered. Just then Bunny heard me gasped and came by my side. "What's wrong?" he whispered in my ear. I blushed as I noticed how close he was. Up until now, I haven't notice the person I was meant to be with was so close to me. Bunny then noticed this too and back away, nearly a foot away. "Nothing, everything, well almost everything is fine. I just realized something. That's all." I said as I looked at him. He then nodded and was about to head back when I caught his wrists. He then looked at me and then our hands; ho they were put, as if we were a couple. "Tooth?" He asked in a shy voice. Okay get the strength Tooth and say it. "Bunny... you have the most beautiful teeth ever and you're the nicest, most caring, and sweetest guy I ever met." I said. Boy what a cheesy line, Tooth. But I then flew up to his cheek and pecked him. He blushed so red, that I feared that he was about to turn into a tomato. But he then chuckled and went back to his spot but winked back at me. I then saw Sandy who had his thumbs up as if saying 'good job.' I blushed that someone had noticed what I had done.

North's P.O.V.

"Everyone, look" I said as I tried to get their attention. They were either watching another part of Rapunzel's memories or daydreaming. Especially Bunny. What the Christmas balls happened to him? He's as red as Rudolph's nose. But as I got everyone's attention, I showed then the memories of us leaving Rapunzel in a deep sleep, with a new pair of earrings that Bunny had given her as a reminder to never stop believing in him or us.

And Rapunzel was in a deep sleep because the poor girl had a long night and Bunny asked Sandy to give her extra special dream sand. And like always, Sandy got carried away and knocked her out. But there was a chance that she could not remember we were in here home because of the extra dose of dream sand. But at least she would keep on believing. As we saw her dream, we saw her talking to us. Either helping her hide or play hide and seek with her "mother." We all presumed it was just her imagination playing in her head. If only we had known. But before we left Toot had a terrible deep cut in her wing and Rapunzel wrapped some of her hair around the wound and sang the incantation song. And just like that, Tooth's wing was healed. She was so happy that she kissed the little girl on the check and gave her a gold coin. "thank you, Toothianna." The little girl said before Sandy put her to sleep. As we left in the memories, Bunny said, "good bye Sheila, hope to see you in a couple of years to check on ya." He said as he left. But he didn't notice that he dropped the bowl that was on the window sill and it fell to the floor and scattered into pieces. This woke Gothel up and she yawned as she got out of bed. She then noticed the broken bowl on the floor and went straight for the window, "Rapunzel?!" she called out. There was nothing there. Then the woman went into Rapunzel's room to find the little girl sleeping. She then signed and was about to go back to bed when she noticed the dream sand above Rapunzel's head. And it had the pictures of me, Sandy, Tooth, and Bunny. "The guardians were here? No, this could ruin my plan!" she yelled. This then woke Rapunzel up and she hoped out of her bed when she saw her mother, she was furious. "Mother? W-what's wrong?' the little girl asked in a worried voice. "Who came into our tower, Rapunzel?" Gothel said as calmly as she could. "No one, why?" Rapunzel asked a little confused. I guess she did forget we were ever there. "Don't you lie to me Rapunzel. I know the guardians were here, and not too long ago." she said as she was loosing her patience. "The guardians were here!" Rapunzel said cheerfully. "That's it Rapunzel, tell me the truth or I'll get the belt." Gothel said as she stormed off. "Oh please no! Mother!" little Rapunzel said as she followed her out into the hallway. But as she turned the corner, she saw Gothel with the belt in her hands. Rapunzel slowly backed away from her. "Rapunzel I am giving you one last chance, tell me the truth!" she yelled. "No one came in here, please believe me mother." Rapunzel said at the verge of tears. "Alright you give me no choice." Gothel said as she whipped the belt at Rapunzel. It hit her arm so baldly that a drop of blood fell from her arm and she began to cry. She was about to fall but she grabbed the edge of the window sill. "Oh shut up!" Gothel yelled as she struck again this time it hit her leg. This time Rapunzel jumped up in the air and landed on the window sill on the verge of falling. "Rapunzel, look out!" Gothel warned as she tried to grab her. But Rapunzel thought she was going to hit her again so she moved back some more and didn't noticed there was no more room and she fell. "Rapunzel!" Gothel screamed. "Mommy!" Rapunzel screamed. But it was too late. She slipped from Gothel's grasped and fell. Gothel closed her eyes as she heard 'thump' hit the ground. She then opened her eyes and had a shocked expression on her face, she saw the lifeless body of Rapunzel, but Rapunzel looked like the day she stole her from her parents and she had a smile on her face. "Oh Rapunzel" Gothel said as the memories faded into the tooth box.


End file.
